


But shit, it's was 99 cents

by Patatarte



Series: October is every month [3]
Category: Cow Chop, cowchop
Genre: Ein is here, James buys a house and gets a free roommate with it, and cute, ghost Aleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 18:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12304620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: James buys a big house for himself, but there’s more to it than walls





	But shit, it's was 99 cents

James is waiting, sitting under the lovely wooden porch of his new house. A big and pretty house he purchased in a heartbeat. He fell in love with it, but it was a bit too big for a lone man with his dog.

He only hoped that house would turn into a nice place, full of friends for games or movie nights, and more animals over the years. 

That house was a blank start. But for now, he's waiting for his furnitures and all he has in the meantime is his phone. Scrolling through it mindlessly, stopping on a picture of that same exact house.

It's from years ago, and there's a guy taking a selfie with it. James finds it weird and funny but when he wants to read what the guy wrote under the picture, someone calls him. The movers are searching for his place, a bit lost in the neighborhood so James walks a bit, talking with them on the phone until he sees the truck.

The whole day passes in a hurry of moving furnitures and cleaning (if you can call that cleaning, we're talking about James here). The phone sits in his pocket, a bit forgotten.

In the evening, he invites his friends, enjoying pizzas and watching movies (after fighting with the TV cables for almost an hour and having troubles with the image for some unknown reasons). The house is living, they can make noise without having people mad at them, that place is good. 

James can't wait for the summer to enjoy the pool too !

It's over too soon, everyone leaving after midnight because they planned a trip for the next day, a trip James sadly declined. And so he's alone in this big house again, with his dog not leaving his side, not having the courage to go by herself.

So James puts another movie on and cleans the pizzas and cups mess slowly, smilling and tired. He will go to sleep soon, either in his bed or in the huge couch, it doesn't matter. 

His joy dies down when the fridge's door opens by itself. He sees it plain as day, holding a plate of pizza, looking accross the living room to the kitchen, horrified. He wants to think it's because the pizza's box was too big, making the door open but Ein is barking at it now.

"Chill, dog" comes a laughing voice from nowhere.

James wants to grab Ein and runs at the second, wants to screams bloody murder or the police but he's paralyzed. He doesn't know that voice, it's not one of his friend being an asshole to him, there's someone in his fucking house messing with him and...

And...

There's a silhouette reflecting in the kitchen's window, and it's impossible because it shows the fridge and a guy standing there, which isn't..possible, right ? It can't be ?

"Dude, you alright ?" The reflection asks, and that's all for James, he's a goner, fainting on the ground, gone, bye.

 

When he opens his eyes a while after, it takes some minutes to get him back to what happened and he looks at the fridge's door but it's closed now. Ein isn't barking anymore and she's even chilling on the couch like nothing happened. 

But James isn't drunk ? Or crazy ?

He takes his phone, ready to send a text to his friend to ask if some of these fuckers maybe thought it would be funny to put some weird shit or mushrooms on the pizza but then it opens that picture again.

The selfie with the house.

Wait, the guy kinda looks like the one that was...standing in his kitchen. James shakes a bit and looks at the caption under it. 

"Wish me luck, guys !" with a thumbs up and a heart.

There's many comments under and they all send a chill to James' spine.

"Yeah bro, get it !"  
"we got ur back if something turns wrong !"

The usual, at first, but then it takes a darker turn.

"Thats some weird shit right here, rip man"  
"photo taken moments before tragedy"  
"is he really dead ?"

 

James wants to think it's an elaborate joke, a stupid and really elaborate joke. But he can't stop himself for searching the adress and the profile on internet. A guy died here, five years ago, there's an article about it, with some long rant about the risks of internet meetings.

He lets his phone down, thanksfully there's a huge and fluffy carpet under him and he's still sitting on the floor anyways.

"Hello ?" he hates himself for talking to the room now.

Ein looks at him, her butt wiggling a little because she thinks he's talking to her. There's something shiffting in the room, James can't explain it but he feels something different, like it's a bit colder, and something feels a bit wrong in his stomach.

"Hi" 

James' heart misses a beat and he feels like he's going to have a heart attack if this shit goes longer.

"What the fuck"

"Use your phone, the camera." The voice comes from a bit of everywhere, soft, weird.

Against his own brain screaming to run away, James grabs his phone and turns the camera on, shaking way more, holding it but seeing nothing.

"On the couch." 

James hesitates, a lot, but does it quickly and sees nothing. He does it again, just as fast, but he catches something. He curses and sweats and hears a low and tired laugh. He's going to die, fuck that house.

He decides to face death then, pointing his phone on the couch and...And it's not a monster, not a scary ghost or a zombie looking person that's on his screen. No, it's just a young guy on his couch, the same face and clothes as the picture.

"The fuck" James mumbles, still sweating and shaking.

"So you are James, right ?" the guy says, with a lazy smile. He looks so tired but he seems careful not to move too quickly to not trigger James more. He just points to his own chest, slowly. "It's your boy, Aleks. Better known as ImmortalHD on the internet."

"What ?"

"You saw my profile."

"Is that a joke ? A prank ?"

"I fucking wish." The guy's hand goes to his own face, really looking tired. 

James can't leave his eyes off his phone, even zooming in to see a faint purple mark on the guy's neck. There's silence, James holding his phone like dear life and the guy looking like he's going to sleep in a second, but still having a small smile.

"Are you going to kill me ?" James asks, because that's the only thing he can think of.

"Dude, i can only interact with few things like...your fridge...or...the bath. So if you want me to run you a bath, just tell me. I'm so fucking bored."

James wants to laugh, because that's a joke, right ? It has to be. No fucking ghost acts like that, not that he knows about them in the first place, but this is ridiculous. He thinks about the picture, the comments on it, the article...

Fuck, that guy really died ?

"Yes I died." wait, he asked that out loud ? "Listen, I was flirting with a girl online and she invited me over. I met her and her fiancé there and that went fucking awkward because I also flirted with him once and...Well, stuff happened and he strangled me." He moves his shirt down a little and there's definitly purple marks there. "see ?"

Is that why the house was not that expensive ? Fuck, James wasn't careful enough and now there's a ghost roommate in the package deal ?!

"Hey." the ghost says and James lowers the phone to look at the nothingness on the couch. "I heard your friends talk about video games, and the equipment you have...You are a streamer or something ?"

James nods, slowly, squinting because he tries to get the outlines of the ghost, like he can do that. And there's something, he can see a bit of something, distortion maybe ? But that ghost will not shut up, isn't he ?

"The last owners where so boring, all they watched was golf, and nothing interesting ever happened. Had to make them leave." James looks through the phone again to look at him. A bit curious now. "What kind of games do you play ?" He sounds excited and that's weird. 

"Want to look at my youtube channel ?" James tries, reaching for the remote controller with one hand without even looking.

"You have a youtube channel ??" The ghost sounds so alive, it's like an invisible friend, not like...A dead guy.

James looks at the TV and puts his channel on it as fast as he can, getting back to his phone to look at the ghost but...He's gone. Or so James thinks. There's a cold feeling right next to him, so he turns the phone to it, seeing the ghost way too close but not looking at him, interested in the TV. That's just a bit sad to see, really.

"I...Uh, I can put the channel on auto play when I'm at work, if you want." James doesn't know why he just proposed that, but it's too late.

"Definitly, dude it's been so long. I can't leave the house and...Man, you played that game too ?" He makes a face, so expressive and alive it's weird. "What's this one ?" He points at a name on the screen and James complies to explain it.

Long story short, James got a ghost roommate who became fan of his videos. And who sometimes runs him a bath.


End file.
